Value
by Saendie
Summary: A Yugioh/Mummies Alive Crossover - Yugi visits America and gets in big trouble.
1. Coming To America

Value

Value

By Lady Saendie (Aka Laura Ruffino)

Notes: This is a Yugioh and Mummies Alive crossover and I own no rights to either show, songs, or characters...much as I wished I did. So don't sue me, I'm poor. 

Dark Yugi is called Yugioh most of the time for this and regular Yugi is just Yugi. Yugioh speaks to his original self in / .... / for telepathy via the Puzzles. Yes, I took major liberties with this story, there is some slight shonen ai later on, but no lemon in this one.

This takes place right after the Yugioh Movie. 

************

The jack of spades was gently placed edge to edge with the three of clubs, then slowly lowered to the back of the two of hearts. A pair of ruby eyes dared the cards to fall over again. 

They did.

Yugi Mutou sighed, then smiled and gathered his cards back up. 

/Nice try, Aibou. Even I would have trouble doing this in an airplane./ Yugioh

complimented his alter self regarding the sight thoughtfully just behind Yugi's spirit. The door to his soul room was ajar just slightly, enough for him to watch over the gentler spirit. Another bump of turbulence hit and Yugi just relaxed back into his seat and turned to peer outside the window at the land they were approaching.

Next to him Sugoroku Mutou slept peacefully, as unfazed by the turbulence as his

grandson, but he didn't need a Dark self to let him know everything would be fine. 

Sugoroku had a sixth sense about everything and never worried.

They were on their way to San Francisco, where one of Sugoroku's friends lived. He had so many American friends and just loved the opportunity to travel abroad just to see them and possibly trade for items like how he got the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's grandfather cracked open one eye to regard the golden pyramid hanging from a simple brown strap around the boy's neck. Ever since Yugi solved it he has never been without it and has seemed happier and more alive. True this long trip and vacation gave the boy a much missed opportunity to catch up on all those solitary games he hadn't played in so long...it was still good to see Yugi play with friends instead of just himself. 

He finally decided he'd napped enough and stretched, setting his seat in the upright position and smiled at his grandson. "We should be there soon. Now remember Yugi, you must keep your passport with you at all times. If you get lost that will help you with the authorities."

"Won't you be there, jisan?"

"Well, I am meeting a lady friend this time." Sugoroku grinned at his grandson, who just stared blankly back. 

"So?"

Yugioh groaned and the back of Yugi's mind and 'patted' the other on the back. 

/Nevermind Aibou, I will tell you later./ He promised, thoroughly surprised at how innocent Yugi truly was. The Game King smirked before closing the door to his soul room and rest while the plane prepared to land.

************

"Here we are, Yugi-kun." Sugoroku ushered the boy inside the hotel room and busied himself with getting settled. He was too excited to worry about jetlag, but Yugi seemed a little worn out from such a long flight. "Why don't you just watch some TV while I meet up with my friend. I'll be back to check on you later." His grandfather promised and ruffled Yugi's hair.

Yugi smiled softly, watching him leave, then figured he'd see if anything good was on the television. Thankfully English was highly emphasized in Japanese schools and he had a good grasp of the language. After a time he learned the great American's skill of channel surfing, flipping through channels so fast he barely had time to register what was on them, then stopped on the International Channel.

"...hearts go out to young Shogo's family in this tragic time." Yugi's heart nearly stopped as he heard the name of the young boy he had helped out to become a duelist. "Again for those just tuning in, young Shogo of Japan is the most recent addition to the mounting number of suicides by Japanese children." The scene showed the tearful parents of the mint-haired boy holding his picture and a few of the Duel Monster's cards, angrily denouncing the game. "It is all because of his obsession with these cards--they are paper and he killed himself over them!" It cut back to the announcer. "To clarify, according to the suicide note left behind, Shogo was upset over the accidental destruction of his most prized card, The Red Eyes Black Dragon, when his mother washed his clothing. Reports were that the youth was devastated by this and moped around the house before finally taking his life...."

Yugi sat back against the bed, feeling hot suddenly. "S..Shogo-kun..." He felt horrible. 

This was his fault. He had pressured Shogo into becoming a duelist and had truly thought the boy would be fine now that he had helped to win a game. But by the

destruction of just that one card... Tears came to his eyes, burying his face in his arms. 

To know that people found such simple games as reasons to live or die, he feared for his own sanity now.

Yugioh felt the pain in their soul bond and divided from Yugi in a flash of light. The more confident double slowly enfolded the gentle one in his arms, trying to comfort him. "It is not your fault, you did not tell him to commit suicide."

"But I made him find the game too valuable, and now that I think about it, I might fall into that too! What if I blend the line of reality and fantasy?!" Yugi shoved his dark half away and went to his backpack, yanking out his prized Duel Monster's deck. "I should destroy these before it's too late for me to be normal!"

"Aibou!" Yugioh leapt over the bed, reaching for the cards. "You mustn't! You are no fool. You love games, it is your greatest skill!"

"But at what cost? How can I live my life by playing games?" Yugi spotted a small packet of matches by the nightstand and picked it up, glancing from it to his deck. "Paper...paper is all it is, but I've associated it with my life..." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he threw the cards to the floor.

Yugioh slowly reached for him, but stopped when Yugi flinched as he neared. 

"Aibou...rest for now. I will find a way to restore your faith in the games." He motioned to the bed. "Sleep for now, I'm sure you will feel better when you wake up." Yugi mindlessly slipped under the covers and cried softly into his pillow. It nearly shattered Yugioh to see his other self so sad.

He wanted to punch something hard, to find Shogo's soul and demand an explanation for being so weak-minded. The Game King sat down by the window, staring off into the false dawn towards the Golden Gate Bridge. There had to be an answer...

His dark ruby gaze widened and he stood quickly, shoving the curtains open further. Just below the bridge a pair of sphinx's appeared, just barely visible through the fog. The sign he was searching for. The Game King swiftly bolted out of the hotel room, pausing only long enough to make sure Yugi was okay. 

Not for the first time had Yugioh spoken curses for being unable to use his powers outside of games of darkness as he ran towards the bridge. Running...in such a huge, unknown city...was very tiring, even for him! The puzzle bounced painfully against his chest as he ran, but he never slowed. He had to find the truth of those sphinx's

************

Ja-Kal stretched from where he stood near the rail of the Golden Gate Bridge. Another peaceful night without Scarab trying to make their afterlives hell. It was beginning to become a normal thing now, and that made him worried. Scarab would try something soon, he was never one for being so quiet. Turning, he went to sit in the Hot Ra by Nefer-Tina and buckling up. "So much for that."

"Yeah, a girl needs her beauty sleep, so let's hurry up and go." She flipped her long silver hair back, then slowly let a hand run through it...remembering when it was real hair, alive and black as night. The female mummy quickly stopped herself, such memories were too painful.

"Yes, Prince Rapses must be escorted to school first, and then we will return to

headquarters...hopefully Armand hasn't purged the white stone sarcophagus of all food." 

Ja-Kal spoke as Nefer-Tina started the car up and sped down the bridge just as the Western Gate vanished. Spying someone just out the corner of his eye, Ja-Kal turned his head in time to see a boy running towards the spot they had just been in. A boy with wild black, gold, and red hair... The car turned and the boy was gone from sight and Ja-Kal shook his head. What these children put their hair up in nowadays...it baffled him.

"What's wrong Ja-Kal?" Nefer-Tina broke him out of the momentary trance and the leader shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing, just another fascination with this modern day style."

************

Yugioh fell to his knees, panting heavily as the Egyptian-influenced car drove away. The bumper sticker said 'My Other Car Is A Chariot'. These people...he had barely caught what they had said about a prince and sarcophagus. They had to be either true follows of the Pharaoh's, or very good fakes. They truly did look hideous enough to be dead... 

Gathering his energy again, Yugioh slowly followed after the car. "Hang on Aibou...I will return." He promised as the sun rose over San Francisco.

************

Sugoroku Mutou sipped his tea, smiling at the enchanting woman sitting across from him. "So Amanda, you wanted to discuss ancient Egyptian items?"

Amanda Carnovan left her own drink untouched. "I was told that you were once in possession of special artifacts...and I was hoping to see some of them. Our Egyptian exhibit here is widely popular and I think any new items would make it an even more success." She chuckled. "In fact, my son is so into it that he even wraps the cat up in mummy bandages."

"That is a bit far... Let me think, I do have some items. But how about after breakfast we go to your museum and see what you have so far?"

"I'd like that. What about your grandson, I thought he was coming here with you?"

"Yugi? Oh he is resting at the hotel. You know how jetlag affects the youth. He will be fine for now." Sugoroku reassured her warmly and brought out his wallet to show her a picture of himself sitting with Yugi. 

Amanda laughed and brought out her own picture of Presley. "I guess kids nowadays are really into Egyptian talismans." She pointed to the one around her son's neck, then at Yugi's. "I wonder if there's any connection...."

"Nah." Sugoroku smirked mysteriously.

To Be Continued


	2. The First Game

Value, Part Two * A Yugioh/Mummies Alive Crossover
    
    Value, Part Two*A Yugioh/Mummies Alive Crossover
    
    *************
    
    GoldenSnakeI lost again!
    
    BestDuelistYou keep losing because you keep forgetting that defense points
    
    are just as valuable as offense.In order to play the game you need to use
    
    more than simple brute force.
    
    Heka groaned at the computer screen."Well, you try playing without any
    
    hands!"She complained, waving her tail before using it to type out a response
    
    to her messenger tutor. 
    
    The enchanted snake-staff had taken to online card games to help kill time and
    
    tune out Scarab's rants.Heka's gaze flickered towards the office door,
    
    absently wondering if Scarab had bothered to wake up today.Maybe he finally
    
    did die...but after this long, she doubted it.
    
    *************
    
    Scary beyond all reason didn't even start to describe Scarab.He scowled at
    
    the mirror, daring it to crack, but just gave him his reflection.His reminder
    
    of failure.FAILURE! How could one small boy elude him so well?How can four
    
    dead creatures defeat his armies of stone warriors like they were feeble paper
    
    cutouts?!
    
    Scarab wanted to commit mass murder right then and there.Furious and
    
    frustrated to the point of insanity, he whirled away from the mirror.At this
    
    point in time, Scarab was ready to sell his soul for eternal life, but he would
    
    be granted that through gaining the soul of a pharaoh.Rapses.Who knew a
    
    child would be so damned difficult to kill?He understood the boy's basic
    
    instinct to fight back, after all, without a soul the body dies.But at this
    
    point, good riddance!Like he was going to use that soul for eternal life
    
    anyway...it was being wasted.
    
    The door flew open and Scarab stalked inside his office, impeccable as ever and
    
    of course in a bad mood."I want Rapses!"
    
    Heka sighed and continued to surf the internet."Here we go again..."
    
    "There must be something I'm missing, some clue to Rapses' whereabouts when the
    
    mummies can't save him!"
    
    "Well...most children are in school during the day."
    
    "School?"
    
    "Yes, it's a federal law thing."
    
    "Brilliant!We will call all the schools and ask if the boy pharaoh is
    
    enrolled in any of them."Scarab sat down and grabbed a phone book. Heka shook
    
    her head, murmuring something under her breath before returning her full
    
    attention to the computer screen.
    
    *************
    
    Yugioh ended up losing track of the elaborate car he had been chasing and
    
    leaned against a cool stone wall.Yugi possessed a brilliant mind, but his
    
    body was just not athletically built, which put the Game King at a major
    
    disadvantage at this point.As San Francisco came to life in the early
    
    morning, more cars came speeding down the streets, insane bicyclists shaving
    
    years off their lives with each wheel revolution, and crazy people all talking
    
    or yelling at themselves.It was a completely different environment than
    
    Yugioh had grown used to.Ever since Yugi had solved the thousand year puzzle,
    
    Yugioh had been forced to suddenly learn about modern times.Although he'll
    
    never bother his gentler self with it, the Game King really didn't care too
    
    much for this time.The people of this time had more knowledge and
    
    accessibility to be crueler and more evil than that of ancient Egypt.True he
    
    didn't have to pit magic against magic, but in some ways he felt sorry for the
    
    fearless players when they deliberately made him punish them.
    
    The screams...
    
    Yugioh shook his head. The Games of Darkness were not for the innocent and he
    
    had never once killed or drove insane someone not truely deserving his wrath.
    
    "Hey you freak!"
    
    A shout startled him out of his trance and the Game King turned to face a very
    
    irate police officer. His face fell into calm impassiveness, as if he didn't
    
    care about this person, which...he didn't."Are you referring to me?"
    
    San Francisco Police Officer Vincent Solan and had a bad night with loony
    
    clubbers and seeing this strange spikey-haired punk with chains and tight
    
    clothes and 'stoned' expression was the last straw.He was tired of these
    
    foreigners and weird clothed people. Lawbreakers, troublemakers, drug
    
    dealers--the lot of them!This one he was determined to rough up and throw
    
    into the slammer."Where are your parents?"
    
    The boy's dark red -red? Contacts- eyes stared back at him."Japan."
    
    This seemed to get the policeman even more annoyed."Where do you live?"
    
    "...Japan."
    
    "Are you an illegal immigrant?"
    
    "No."Yugioh suddenly remembered what his grandfather had said about a passport
    
    keeping him out of trouble and patted down his pockets before scowling.He'd
    
    forgotten, Yugi still had it!
    
    "That's it, I'm taking you in to headquarters!"
    
    The Game King's eyes narrowed.He had no time for this.His aibou's happiness
    
    was depending on him.No one got in the way of his defending Yugi."Why don't
    
    you play my game?"
    
    "Game?"
    
    "Yes, but it's not an ordinary game.It's a game of darkness, a game for your
    
    life."As Yugioh spoke, the entire area around them faded away to darkness,
    
    with just enough light for only them to see.A small white ring was drawn
    
    between them.
    
    "Interesting..."Officer Solan eyed the ring, about a foot in diameter, then
    
    looked at
    
    Yugioh. If he destroyed this brat, it would certainly make his day."What are
    
    the rules?"
    
    "The rules are simple."Yugioh held out his hand, showing a pair of
    
    jagged-edged marbles that resembled jacks almost."You must drop these from
    
    one hand together and land in the circle, but it must be from a height of no
    
    less than one foot.You may use any angle you like to get the pair in the
    
    ring, just follow the rules."
    
    Officer Solan almost laughed.This was too easy!He just had to get those
    
    rocks in the line and he won."Alright."
    
    "Then, who goes first?"
    
    "I do."He took the objects and held them ready.
    
    Yugioh smiled."Game start."
    
    The man held the twin objects out with his right hand and dropped them over the
    
    ring. 
    
    They clattered against each other and rolled out of the ring a ways.From
    
    above, a gigantic version of the marbles fell towards them.Yugioh didn't move
    
    even to flinch as they landed hard on the ground, almost falling on Officer
    
    Solan, whom had moved out of the way just in time.
    
    Yugioh let the dust settle before moving to retrieve the smaller pair."A
    
    valiant effort."
    
    Vincent Solan snarled at him."What's going on?"Then his eyes traveled to
    
    look beyond Yugioh, to find themselves in an even larger ring at a twenty foot
    
    diameter.
    
    "As I said," Yugioh spoke up eerily."This is a Game of Darkness.The further
    
    these jacks are from the ring, the closer the larger ones fall towards us."
    
    Vincent glowered and made to take the jacks away."That was just practice, now
    
    this is my real turn!"
    
    The Game King almost laughed, but shrugged and tossed them over to the
    
    American. 
    
    Vincent crouched low and held the pair out at the minimum height.Even if he
    
    lost getting them inside the ring together, he could angle them so the larger
    
    pair would squash that kid.Carefully he released the pair to fall.
    
    Only one landed in the ring.The large falling jack missed Yugioh by a foot. 
    
    Still..."I won!"
    
    "No."
    
    "What?!"He glared at Yugioh across the ring."I got in."
    
    "They must both fall in together."The Game King countered, scooping up the
    
    pair for his turn finally.Now he would show this man how it was done.He
    
    held the two in his left hand, one closer to his wrist and the other to the
    
    tips of his fingers, letting them fall with a small flick of his wrist.They
    
    clattered against each other in midair, landing perfectly just inside the
    
    circle."Now...I will be on my way."
    
    Officer Solan drew out his gun."This game is stupid, I'll get rid of at least
    
    one of you punks!"He kicked aside the jacks, heading for the Game King.
    
    Yugioh felt that small pain in his heart, but knew it had to be done.The eye
    
    of Ra flared to life on his forehead in gold."You've broken the rules.The
    
    Gates of Darkness are open."With those words, Vincent Solan was suddenly
    
    alone in the dark.He turned, trying to find where Yugioh had gone, when the
    
    sounds started.Falling objects.Heavy falling objects.He screamed when the
    
    unseen edge of one sliced his arm wide open.Fear filled him and he ran,
    
    trying to get away as the unknown kept falling towards him.
    
    Yugioh watched from a street corner as a crowd appeared around the officer,
    
    screaming and running from things only he could see.The Game King clutched
    
    the golden pyramid in both hands, the golden eye of Ra fading from his
    
    forehead, taking the magic with it.He closed the dark ruby gaze of his normal
    
    eyes.he had never felt this kind of...of..regret..at the consequences of the
    
    games before Yugi had solved the puzzle and granted him a second soul.He had
    
    learned much from Yugi, especially compassion.His other self was just too
    
    valuable to lose, he had to help him.
    
    The Game King turned and walked down the street as Officer Solan rushed into
    
    the street in a panic...
    
    He tuned out the horror behind him.
    
    *************
    
    Scarab scowled down at the city below as if mere looks would force it to do his
    
    commands."How can there be no school that is teaching Prince Rapses?"
    
    Heka was sorting through her cards, not looking at him."Well of course not! 
    
    he has a modern name, like how you use the name 'Stone' when doing things
    
    publicly.He would be a fool to go around using 'Pharaoh Rapses'."
    
    Scarab was about to throw an angry retort at her when the sudden use of magic
    
    -Egyptian magic- alerted them both."Was that Rath's doing?"He wondered,
    
    staring down from the balcony, scanning the city streets."No..it was
    
    different, powerful..."His eyes caught the brilliant eye of Ra an instant
    
    before it vanished.The boy he was regarding had to be no more than fourteen,
    
    maybe younger.His hair was wild and spiky black with red edges and his long
    
    bangs a golden color.The clothing was a loose blue uniform jacket, tight
    
    black jeans, a shirt compose of chains and belts, with a single wide black belt
    
    around his neck.What really caught his eyes was the gold pyramid hanging from
    
    a chain around his
    
    neck.It too had the eye of Ra on it.
    
    Scarab had to know more about this boy, and something told him this boy could
    
    be an alternative to Rapses, and this one had no guardians. "Shabtis, bring me
    
    that boy!"
    
    *************
    
    To Be Continued...


	3. Of Gods And Mummies

Value Part Three  
****A Mummies Alive/Yugioh Crossover****  
  
***  
  
"Guys, can't we ditch the whole guardian thing? I'm a teenager now!" Presley Carnovan complained, nestled in the middle of four mummies as the Hot Ra sped down the streets of San Francisco.  
"All the more reason to keep up our constant vigilance." Ja-Kal replied, unfazed by his prince's complaints. "Teenagers are prone to trouble."  
"You watch too much TV, I'm not stupid, I can handle myself."   
"So speaks the pharaoh that almost got beaten up in gym class last week..." Nefer-Tina chuckled, turning a sharp corner and forgetting to stop at the red light. "Darn, oh well..I'll get the next one."  
Presley sighed at the futile attempt of independence, turning his gaze out the window. His eyes widened when they sped past one seemingly normal street..except for the events occurring on it. "Nefer-Tina, stop the Hot Ra!"  
"What for?"  
"There's some shabtis attacking this kid!" Presley explained and that was all the mummies needed. Nefer-Tina yanked the wheel around, spinning the car to face the opposite direction. "That street...right there!" Presley pointed at the scene when the car came to a stop. A young boy completely surrounded by an army of shabtis.  
"Stay here." Ja-Kal ordered his prince, letting Khati keep him safe as the mummies abandoned the car all at once.  
"Let's kick some tut!" Armon shouted as his battle cry. The others grinned at the encouragement and grasped their amulets, calling upon their powers. "With the strength of Ra!"  
Presley watched them transform in sharp bursts of light, absently petting Khati. "King Tut wasn't born until two thousand years after we all died...oh well, no sense in arguing." He murmured to himself.  
***  
~Mental note...stone HURTS!~ Yami scowled darkly at the surrounding creatures and backed up another step. One moment he had been walking around trying to locate the wild-colored car and the next he found himself lost and surrounded by creatures. Stone creatures... He rubbed his left hand, still hurting from the one try he had at throwing a punch. His games of darkness did not work as these creatures had no minds...therefore, he had no way of protecting himself.  
One of the shabtis managed to grab his arm and the Game King struggled, but knew he could not beat this being by brute force...then the shabti shattered right in front of him. He gasped and fell from the weight of the hand still gripping his arm. All he saw was gold for a moment as the hand was removed...and the Game King found himself staring at a god. The amulet was of the ram. An animal god. The god smiled at him before moving off to battle the rest of the stone beings with three other gods.  
They were fighting over him!  
Yami scrambled to his feet and moved away from the battle scene. Stone beings were one annoyance...but when gods entered the scene he knew he was in trouble. Trapped on all sides Yami ran to an alley only to find it a dead end, but at least there was a ladder. Glad that when he manifested his body was taller than Yugi's, Yami jumped up and climbed up the bottom rung just barely getting out of the reach of a shabti. Yami just kept going up the building with shabtis following him.  
Rath frowned when he caught a look at the golden amulet hanging from the boy's neck that they were trying to rescue. "Something strange going on here...we need to get that child!"  
"I think that's why he's running in the first place!" Nefer-Tina snapped from where she had shattered five shabti's with her whip.   
"Nonsense, we are not hostile at all!" Rath stated, slicing through a stone warrior.  
Ja-Kal took in the scene around him. The other three were handling the shabti's on the ground just fine, but numbers were adding up on them fast. It was time to leave. Activating his wings, the leader of the mummies jumped into the air to follow the chase up the building, but whenever he got close to the boy he would just run up more of the ladder or the shabti's would attack him. "We're not going to hurt you!" He called out, hoping he could get through to the child before he tired and the shabti's caught him.  
Yami finally got to the roof and had nowhere else to run to. Trapped. The eagle god circled nearby and the stone warriors were closing in on him. The Game King grasped his puzzle tightly. "I'm sorry aibou..."  
Ja-Kal reached out towards Yami. "I promise we'll get you to safety, but you have to trust me! Jump!"  
Yami stared at the eagle god, then glanced back at the shabti's before running to the edge of the building and leaping into the eagle god's arms, grasping tightly. He could at least plead for his freedom with a being that had a mind...but gods were fickle. When he felt the eagle god's arms close about him, then fly off he felt an odd sense of relief. This eagle god couldn't be too bad...after all, he defeated all the others to get to him.   
When they landed he was startled to find the other three gods run towards them and cringed in the eagle god's arms. Another fight, between gods now!  
No fighting came though. Only running and the sudden safety of a car. Yami stared as he was carried inside just in time for the car to go speeding off down the streets. He blinked, swallowed and tried to get his thoughts together. This was the car he was chasing... The eagle god glanced at him and Yami could only stare with a look of confusion.  
"You're safe now." The eagle god released him, sitting him down next to another boy before the golden armor of the god vanished. It was one of the people he had seen on the bridge.   
If Yami could bow, he would. Even a pharoah had no place to share breathing room with a god...  
A tap on the shoulder nearly sent the Game King into a panic. "Hey, you alright?" The other boy asked, completely at ease being surrounded by all these gods. "I think he's still scared Ja-Kal."   
He called the god by a name!  
Yami rubbed his eyes and gave himself a small slap. "Wake up, wake up!" This had to be a dream, it just wasn't possible.  
Presley was getting worried at the reactions the other boy was showing. "I think I'll skip school today...this is really important. Hey, what's your name?"  
Blood-red eyes turned to stare into his leaf-green ones. "I am called Yami by my aibou..."  
"Yami? Okay Yami, why were you being attacked by those shabtis?"  
"I don't know."  
"I think it has to do with that amulet." Rath replied, pointing to the golden puzzle around Yami's neck.   
The Game King grabbed his puzzle, hiding it from view. "Even if you are a god, you can't have it."The mummies all exchanged glances as they arrived at their base. "God?"  
"Come on, we'll explain inside." Presely reassured Yami, giving him a smile that would melt hearts. He took Yami's hand and led him inside the sphinx with the mummies following. Presley brought him to the middle of the rooms where the mummies' coffins were propped up against the walls. "So why are you calling Rath a god?"  
"Isn't he...the snake god?" Yami glanced at Rath, confused. "He wears the armor."  
"We're not gods, Yami, we're mummies." Nefer-Tina laughed and leaned against her coffin.  
"Is that why you ran from us?" Ja-Kal asked, looking down at him. "Don't worry, we're not gods, and we won't trick you into thinking we are. My name is Ja-Kal, and these are my friends. Nefer-Tina, Armon, and Rath. And this..." He turned to Presley. "Is our prince, the pharaoh Rapses."  
Yami's face paled. A true pharoah...one not cursed from his throne... His eyes traveled down to view the amulet around Presley's neck before falling to his knees. "I ask a favor, pharoah." Rapses was a pharoah he remembered...he had died long before Yami and therefore was his superior. "Please, help my companion. I have traveled this city in search of help...I will pay any price you ask."  
"Yami, why are you bowing to me?" Presley asked, a little weirded out to have someone fall on their knees before him.  
"You are a higher pharaoh than I...than I was, at least."  
Rat's eyes lit up with curiosity. "So that's why the shabtis were after you! You're from ancient Egypt!" He wanted badly to examine the amulet around Yami's neck, but the other seemed overprotective of it.  
"I am, at least. My aibou, my companion, is not."  
"Maybe you had better start at the beginning..." Ja-Kal sat down to listen, knowing it was going to be a long story.  
***  
Yugi awoke to an empty hotel room as well as one of the soul rooms being empty. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and glancing around. "Yami?" He could sense the Game King's emotions and knew he was scared. Yugi quickly threw on some new clothes, grabbed the hotel key, then left the room in search of his other self.   
Navigating the city proved to be difficult and Yugi just barely stopped before bumping into someone. He glanced up at the elder person and stared. He looked so old...  
"Hello there." Scarab smiled down at him possessively.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. Connections

Value Part Four, A Mummies Alive/Yugioh Crossover  
**********  
Oh yeah, forgot to mention in the last chapter that I'm switching from Yugioh to Yami to keep things easier on my spell checker and keeping my characters separated. *sweat drop* I'm easily confused….  
**********  
  
Seto Kaiba reread the latest report on his rival, Yugi Mutou as the aircraft he was riding in flew silently through the skies towards America. Yugi…quit the Game. Seto's sapphire gaze narrowed in anger. Yugi was forbidden to quit the Game! Quitting the game was like throwing even him off! No one left Seto Kaiba that he didn't want them to leave…  
  
He glared out the window, hand clenching into a fist. "Yugi." Seto was determined to hunt him down and demand an explanation…he'd make him play. Or else.  
  
**********  
Yami listened to the group after explaining his situation and felt a little anger boil in him. So…they really weren't gods or even demi-gods. They were merely mummies and this boy wasn't even the real Pharaoh Rapses. He was a reincarnation, and didn't even have separated memories. In a way, he had evolved much further than Yami and Yugi had, Rapses and Presley were one…he and Yugi still had a long way to go before they would reach such a high level. So despite his anger at the deception, he still had to give respect to the boy. He would not bow again though.  
  
Ja-Kal finally stood and moved towards the sarcophagi with the other mummies. "We will do our best to help you, but right now we must rest.  
  
Yami stood, his eyes flashing with anger. "What?! This is too important!"  
  
"We will be of no use to you without recharging first. Besides, you already said you left Yugi at your hotel, so everything should be alright while we rest. You look like you could use some relaxing too. Your flight was long, and we will help you." Ja-Kal explained carefully to the Game King, not treating him like a child, but speaking so that could see from their point of view.  
  
Yami sighed and nodded. They were right…he would wait then. "Alright."  
  
Presley pointed over to the couch with a smile. "You can rest there and watching some TV if you want."  
  
"I don't watch TV."  
  
"Oh, how about something to eat?"  
  
"I don't eat." Yami went over to sit on the couch. "Thank you, but I will be fine."  
  
"If you say so…I gotta get to class now, I'll see you guys afterwards." Presley waved before leaving.  
  
Yami watched the mummies return to their sarcophagi before laying back on the worn orange couch and staring up at the inscriptions on the ceiling and walls. They brought back so many memories for him… His hands rested on the cool gold of the Millennium Puzzle as he realized his luck. If Yugi hadn't found him and put him together, he would have been trapped for thousands of years longer. The gods blessed him with his light, he would be damned if he would ever see him hurt.   
  
Yami's red gaze flickered down to the Puzzle. Yugi was still in the dark about a lot of things, but that was for his own good. To keep him innocent…but Yami knew things even Yugi didn't. In the dark, everything is revealed to the one that can never leave it. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off.  
  
~~~ Five year old Yugi Mutou ran into the Turtle Game Shop with a breathless smile on his face, droplets of water fell off his yellow raincoat to the carpet as he closed the door. "I'm home!"  
  
Ashita Wo smiled at her son from where she was stocking some new game figures on a shelf. "Welcome home."  
  
Yugi walked up this mother and pushed back the hood. "Mamma, the other kids at school…well…"  
  
Ashita frowned and turned, kneeling down a little before her tiny son and reached up to stroke back the soft black hair. "Were they picking on you?"  
  
"No, but they were all talking about what to get their fathers. Do I have a daddy?"  
  
"Yugi… You have something better. You have a *grand*daddy. Better than a plain ole daddy." Ashita spoke slowly, her voice a little choked. "Don't think you're less than them just because you don't have a daddy."  
  
Yugi's lavender gaze blinked, a little confused but he nodded. "So I should get something for Jisan instead?"  
  
"Sure Yugi, he loves you just as much as a normal daddy does." Ashita stood and turned Yugi towards the back of the shop where the stairs were. "You should get to your homework first though."  
  
Yugi smiled and removed his shoes before entering the home part of the shop. "Okay!"  
  
Ashita watched him go before slowly wrapping her arms around herself. "I…didn't know what to tell him."   
  
Sogoroku emerged from another part of the store, his gaze soft. "You did what you felt was best. I'm sure you'll tell him in time."  
  
"I miss him."  
  
"I do too, he was my son." Sogoroku patiently moved some items around on the cashier table. "I think Yugi is coming along just fine though. He's excellent at his schooling, he's very happy, and he shines with a purity I haven't ever seen before."   
  
Ashita smiled a little, but her eyes were wet with tears. "He doesn't have any friends…"  
  
Sogoroku went around and patted her hand. "It'll be alright, daughter-in-law."  
  
"You are too kind. The marriage…it would have been wonderful…" Ashita then did cry. ~~~   
  
************  
  
Scarab would have yanked his hair out if he had any. After forcing the child to his headquarters the boy had been so upset and confused that he kept falling into Japanese from English. That's why he had his nose buried in a Japanese-English dictionary. "I don't understand any of this. He doesn't even speak Egyptian!"  
  
Heka was surrounded by books as well, her tail flipping pages idly. "Why are we doing this? Can't you just take the soul with your spell?"  
  
"That spell only works on Rapses and the spirit inside has to be able to understand what I'm saying in order for it to take hold. I have to make a new one."  
  
"Do you really believe the spirit of a great Pharaoh is inside the boy? It could just be a simpleton Pharaoh that isn't powerful at all." The enchanted snake spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "This could be just hilarious if that happened!"  
  
"Shut up! This Pharaoh has to be powerful…" The wizard stood up from his desk and traveled to the inner part of his building where he was keeping the boy and entered the cell. He hadn't been cruel, the cell at least had a bench with a pillow and blanket, which was where Yugi was currently curled up on. "Hello boy."  
  
Yugi's eyes were wide as he stared at the man and scooted back against the wall. "Nani…"  
  
Scarab walked over to him and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi's neck and ripped the cord off, holding it up out of Yugi's reach. "What does this thing mean?"  
  
Yugi gasped and tried to grab it back. "Please, it's mine!"  
  
"What *is* it?" Scarab demanded and smacked Yugi to the floor.   
  
Yugi carefully picked himself up, a hand over the red mark on his face. "M-My Puzzle…my connection to Yami."  
  
"Is that the Pharaoh inside of you?"  
  
Yugi looked confused but shook his head. "He's not here right now…"  
  
Scarab hissed. "What are you saying? Someone has already taken the spirit!?"  
  
"N-No! We can separate!"  
  
"Then combine yourselves to one again!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"I'll make you." Scarab grasped the Puzzle and pulled at it, the main piece clicking a little and sliding out by a fraction.  
  
Yugi screamed.  
  
****************  
  
To Be Continued….  
  



	5. Pharaoh Anxiety

Value, Part Five ** A Yugioh/Mummies Alive Crossover

By Saendie

Previous chapters can be found on Fanfiction.net or following this link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=353805&chapter=1

***********

Presley yawned, his head sinking lower and lower until he finally let it meet with the cool desk. Why were the most important classes so boring? He had asked Rath once and the academic mummy had merely replied that it was a test in patience as well as learning ability. Whatever. He probably thought they were boring too and just found some excuse. The boy sighed softly, his mind wandering as the teacher droned on about the subject. He couldn't get his mind off of Yami's story, wondering what it was like to have another part of your soul that you could communicate with. He and that Yugi person were close and protective of each other it seemed. Part of him was a little envious as he got lonely some times being an only child. Now that he knew he had the soul of a Pharaoh too, he did wonder if maybe it was possible he could talk to Rapses.

"….fourteen, don't you agree Mister Carnovan?"

Presley snapped out of his trance and looked up at the teacher, his face blank. "Huh?"

"Intelligent answer, Mister Carnovan." The class laughed as Presley sunk lower into his chair.

"Sorry sir." He murmured and did his best to pay attention for the rest of the class.

After school he found himself with a few friends all heading towards the local comic book shop. "Dual Monsters?"

"Yeah, it's an import from Japan. Course there's an American version, but the Japanese ones are the more valuable." His friend spoke as they entered and went to where the packs were sold. "A kid in Japan killed himself over it, pretty freaky huh?"

"Why?"

"One of his cards got destroyed and he just couldn't handle it. Guess he was a little weird beforehand though." He bought a pack as well as Presley.

"That's freaky, I remember my mom telling how some people got so wrapped up in their characters back when Dungeons and Dragons came out that they killed themselves when the character got killed. Pretty scary how some people just can't stay in touch with reality." He opened his pack and looked at the cards curiously.

His friend peeked over his shoulder and stared. "Hey…you got a Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Is that good?"

"Yeah! That's the card that kid killed himself over!"

Presley wanted to drop the card but something told him to hold onto it, but he felt a small bit of fear. "Whoa…" He tucked it into his pocket. "I gotta go meet up with some folks, okay?"

"Already? I was going to show you how to play."

"Something tells me I don't want to know." Presley took off down the street towards the Sphinx. 

********

Yami awoke from his sleep when he felt a cold spike his soul. "AH!" He bolted upright just as his clothing formed from the black leather and vinyl to brilliant gold and white robes. Bright gold jewelry appeared on him as well as a crown around his forehead. Yami reached up and felt the cool metal before getting off the couch. "No…what's going on…someone must be taking apart the puzzle!" Immediately Yami felt a panic for his Aibou as he moved to the sarcophagi where the mummies were. It was late afternoon, they had to be rested enough by now. 

Yami yanked open Ja-Kal's sarcophagus, waking the mummy leader. "Wake up!"

Ja-Kal blinked open his eyes, his vision blurred slightly as he saw Amenhotep at first and gasped, shocked. "My Pharaoh!"

Yami shook his head. "No Ja-Kal, it's me, Yami! We have to go now! Something's happening to my puzzle, which means my Aibou is in danger!"

Ja-Kal finally got his wits together and saw that it truly was Yami, but dressed in robes and jewels defining him as a pharaoh. Even a crown. "Danger?"

Yami nodded, moving aside to let Ja-Kal out. "Yes, I will need you to use your car, get me to the hotel as quickly as possible."

"Alright, let's wake the others and head on our way out." Ja-Kal moved to the other sarcophagi and awoke the others as Presley entered the room.

"Hey guys, how're things go--whoa, is that you, Yami?" The teenager walked around Yami, staring at the finery. He looked like he was wearing something Rapses would wear.

Yami sighed, wanting to let his temper go, but held himself in check. "Who else would it be? We have to hurry and get to the hotel."

"I wanted to ask you about his." Presley pulled out the Red Eyes Black Dragon card and showed it to Yami.

The Game King stepped back at seeing it. "Where did you get that?"

"Comic shop had some packs and I bought one and got this."

Yami hissed a little. "Be careful with that. It's a dangerous card that can warp you if you're not careful. Shogo wasn't, he let it consume him…this might be a test of some kind…"

Presley looked it over, finding it harmless enough. "If you say so Yami." But he was already feeling a fierce attachment to it as he tucked it away. He wouldn't let anything happen to that card, no matter what.

Nefer-Tina stretched and headed towards the Hot Ra. "Alright, time for more driving!"

Yami got inside with the rest of them. "Drive your fastest!"

"I always do!"

Presley buckled up quickly as they sped out of the Sphinx at break-neck speeds.

***************

Seto Kaiba took a no-doz pill along with a cup of coffee after departing the plane and swiftly making his way through customs. He couldn't afford to sleep now, he had to find Yugi. Taking the paper that listed where Yugi's hotel was he made his way to grab a taxi and head over. Ridiculously high buildings, odd looking people everywhere, insanely created streets…it reminded him of Tokyo. Only differences were they were driving on opposite sides of the road. Seto checked his case holding his Dual Disk system, making sure nothing got damaged on the flight over. Yugi would battle no matter what. His gaze flickered up to the hotel when he arrived and marched inside the lobby.

***************

Scarab snarled, tugging harder at the puzzle piece, but it was stuck in there good. "Blast it!" He threw it to the floor but Yugi caught it just in time.

Yugi held the puzzle close to his body, tears falling down his face. "No more…I don't want you to take apart the puzzle! I don't know what will happen!"

"Then you had better do as I tell you! I want the pharaoh's spirit. If he is not here then where is he?"

Yugi shook his head, hiding the golden amulet in his arms as if it was a small child he was protecting. "I don't know, I was out looking for him. You can't take him anyway, we're connected together by our soul…he's the other me."

"Then it's time to set a trap for this other you." Scarab grabbed Yugi's arm, hauling him up and dragging him out of the cell. 

Yugi kicked and fought him as Scarab handed him off to a shabti to hold onto. "Yami's not stupid, he won't fall into any of your traps!"

"He will for you. You are his weakness." Scarab chuckled, already forming his plan as they left.

**************

Yami almost didn't wait for the Hot Ra to come to a stop before the hotel as he leapt out and rushed to the lobby. He didn't notice Kaiba at all, shoving tourists out of his way. The mummies and Presley were right behind them, piling into the elevator and going to the correct floor. Yami went to the room and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He didn't have a room key either. "Should have grabbed it when I left. I've been too careless!"

Armon punched it inwards, leaving the others standing there, stunned. "Instant entrance!"

"Works for me!" Yami rushed inside and stopped at the empty bed. "Where is Yugi!? Aibou! Answer me!" He checked out the bathroom, closet, balcony, even the little fridge. "Why would he leave…" His clothing hadn't returned to normal, which meant the puzzle wasn't placed back to normal. It made him extremely nervous and he didn't dare just return to it. The puzzle was not whole, so if he returned now he would be unable to appear where Yugi was and help. Trapped in the darkness. 

"Maybe he went searching for you? Did you leave a note or anything?" Presley asked, trying to make sense of it. 

"No…I thought he would sleep off the jetlag for much longer than this. I was planning to return before he awoke." Yami straightened, brushing a gold bang from his eyes. "He could be anywhere."

"What are you talking about?" 

Yami whirled, startled to hear the voice of his rival. "Kaiba?"

Seto stepped into the room, walking on the downed door. "We have to talk."

Yami slammed the fridge door closed, irritated. "Not now, I don't have time for it."

"You will always have time for me!" Seto crossed the room, standing before Yami. "What's this about you quitting the games?"

Yami clenched his fists. "I didn't quit the games, Yugi did. I am doing my best to return him to his role."

"By playing dress up? You are failing horribly."

"Shut up! Yugi is in danger, I don't have time for your mind or word games."

Seto grabbed the front of Yami's robes, pulling him close. "You will always have time for my games, Yami. You will reform with Yugi and then I will deal with you both." He glared hard at him, determined to have things back to the way they were. He dared not imagine there being no rival in his life.

Yami frowned at Kaiba, noting an odd look in his eyes. He was holding him far too close and looking at him with fierce possessiveness. The Game King swiftly raised his fist, decking Kaiba hard to the wall. "I don't have that kind of hobby! Come on guys!" He didn't look back as he left the room.

Presley's eyes were wide at the scene. "Whoa…what was that all about?"

Rath glanced at the departing Game King, then back to Kaiba. "It is…far too complicated to explain."

"In other words, you don't know." Armon supplied, following Yami out.

Rath huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "I do too, I'm just not obligated to explain it to you."

"Suuuuure."

Kaiba rubbed his jaw gingerly as he gathered himself together. He wasn't expecting Yami to strike him at all, it surprised and shocked him. Something must have upset him more than even he realized. Standing up and shifting his grip on his case he decided to follow at a distance.

To Be Continued.


End file.
